


Interrogations

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda 3.04, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets turned on by Bad Cop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogations

Danny went to follow the HPD officer and Randy Thorpe out of interrogation when Steve put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Turning and looking at Steve Danny smiled ferally, "Bad cop?"

An equally predatory smile reached Steve's lips, "Good cop?"

Closing the door Danny allowed Steve to pull him into the corner where the camera didn't reach. There were blind spots in all the interrogation rooms and it was not like this was a usual thing, but sometimes you needed a few minutes to calm down, or get worked up. "You know what bad cop does to me Steve." Danny stated with a deep chuckle while tucked into the corner. "Oh yes Danny," Steve agreed reaching down and palming Danny's hard cock. "I know exactly how much you appreciate bad cop." Steve added diving in for a wickedly deep kiss. Steve's hands began unbuttoning Danny's pants and Danny's hands gripped Steve's shirt.

Now exposed by Steve, Danny shudders a bit from the cold. Breaking off the kiss Danny moves his mouth to Steve's neck while he makes a grab for Steve's belt. Stopping his progress, Steve grabs Danny's hands and presses them up over his head and repeats, "Bad cop?" 

"Or naughty cop”, Danny teases, diving back in for more kissing. Transferring his grip so he has both of Danny's wrists in one palm Steve uses his right hand to open Danny's buttons with his nimble fingers, exposing the golden chest hair to the blue lights of interrogation room. Breaking off the kiss Steve moves to Danny's neck and begins kissing down the smaller mans body until he reaches a nipple, lavishing it with plenty of love, spit, and nibbles.

Danny was panting and trying to find some friction from Steve's body. "Steve!" He gasped out when Steve nipped his chest. Switching nipples, Steve made sure he gave the same love to Danny's other nipple. All the stimulation had Danny leaking pre come. "Ah gawd!" Breathing through his nose to catch his breath, Danny keens. Steve knows how much Danny loves his nipples played with.

Releasing the little nub from his teeth Steve smirks into the golden chest. Kissing his way down he moves to suck a bruise into Danny's tanned hip. The smaller man had taken to sun bathing on the second floor deck naked and Steve whole heartedly approved. Letting go of Danny's wrists Steve used his hands to re-grip Danny's and now the tan skin was reddening with his sucking while Danny was trying to keep from bucking his hips. Steve knew Danny wouldn't last long. Finishing the bruise he moved onto Danny's delicious balls. That had Danny panting. Steve wasn't above using all of Danny's sensitive spots against him. They didn't have a lot of time and Steve was after all, a Bad Cop. 

"Dammit Steven. Suck me!" It was a guttural sound and again, Steve knew Danny wasn't going to last long. All the loving and playing was getting Danny pretty riled up. 

A chuckle escaped from Steve as he licked a line up Danny's cock and swallowed him whole. Danny bucked forward and Steve was prepared for it. Letting his throat open up and taking Danny as deep as he could. As Danny fell back against the wall, Steve was able to use his tongue and suck on the head of Danny's cock. Working his tongue into the slit to catch the pre come there, tasting bitter, but sweet. Now using his tongue on the vein on the underside of Danny's cock, Danny started whining.

Flattening his tongue and loosening his grip on Danny’s wrists, Steve allowed Danny to fuck his mouth. Slacking his jaw and allowing Danny to go deep, Steve reached under his chin and cupped Danny's balls. "Shit, fuck," the smaller man panted as he continued to fuck Steve's face. Using his tongue to swirl around the tip every time Danny pulled back, Steve knew Danny was close. Moving his hand from Danny's hip, he slipped it backwards and delved between Danny's ass cheeks. Rubbing gently over the fluttering hole, Steve could feel Danny's balls tightening in his palm.

A sudden gust of air from Danny signaled his release. Steve swallowed it down and continued sucking Danny through his orgasm. Thankfully he was able to get his second hand back on Danny's hip before Danny slipped fully down the wall. "Shit Steve." Danny's chin hit his chest as he kept on panting and sucking in deep breaths. Smiling around Danny's cock Steve lavished some attention to the tip before fully releasing it from his mouth. Looking up and smirking at Danny the smaller man laughed, "Bad Cop."

"Good cop!"

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta StaceyK1968 for her worderful help :)
> 
> Comments are more than welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
